Falling to Fly Drabble
by goddessa39
Summary: A different way to end when Buffy takes the swan dive. BA of course. Faith friendly
1. Off a Tower

"Dawnie, I have to."

She bent down and whispered something into her sister's ear.

She stood up then, and ran towards the edge. She didn't look back.

"Buffy!" she heard her sister scream, but she just smiled.

She knew there was no way that she was going to make it out of this. So be it. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She was a slayer, one of the strongest, and she was Buffy.

/...I wont go down without a fight.../ she screamed to the portal as she swan dived into it.

/...You can't just have me!.../ She yelled into the electric waves as they pulsed through her arms, and chest. Her heart beat grew faster, and she smiled wider.

If this was her last battle, it didn't really matter. Except...

/...No! I have promises to keep! I'm not done yet. I'm not ready. He.../ Her voice was cut off as another blast of energy swiped through her body.

/..Promises to keep. You can't have me!.../

Her arms were still firmly out as she dared the energy to mutilate her, and tear apart her soul.

/...NO!.../ she mind-screamed again.

Buffy tightened her leg muscles and flexed her arms out. She was not going down now, but this would surely kill her.

/...Wait for me.../

Summers blood reacted with the magical portal, and she let the power flow through her. The Key essence set the energy back where it came from. And the Slayer in her let her go.

And in the distance, before her heart stopped. Before the energy faded. She knew that she heard it.

/...Forever.../

She was suddenly floating. She could see her body, it was still falling. Down, down, down. But she wasn't in it any more.

She arose up in whatever form it was she had, and she whispered something to eternity. She knew it would reach.

"Always."

Around her neck (on the body that was flying) was the silver cross necklace. On her body, was the jacket, and on her ring finger was the claudaigh ring...

She had fallen, and now, she was flying...


	2. After Shock

Angel struggled to get to his room. He had just gotten back to the hotel, and seen Willow. She had told him. It had hurt to not be able to hold show his love anything.

He was numb.

He lay on his bed, just seeing her face.

He didn't breath.

He didn't think.

He never once blinked.

The numbness took hold and put ti before him. The only thing that was real to him was, no more.

Buffy.

He could see her face clearly. Blonde shining hair. Eyes that were green when she was happy, and grey whenever she wasn't. A smile on her face, a real smile whenever he was around.

Her face when he had walked away.

Her beautiful face screaming about loving another. At him.

Her face when he hit her, after seeing him hug Faith.

It hurt. Happy. Sad. It didn't matter anymore. She was gone. He was alone.

She was gone.

Buffy had left Angel all alone.

She really was gone. He couldn't feel her the same anymore. But at least she was still there. Just not with him.

And that realization sent him away.

Soul there.

Demon there.

Neither aware.

And he was falling...


	3. A Visitor

He opened his eyes when he saw the light.

He looked up, and saw Dawn, in a green gown with two shallow cuts in her skin.

"Buffy!" he heard. He reached out to Dawn, and she disappeared.

He looked up to the thing that caught his attention, and saw his slayer, his Buffy, do an experienced dive off of the large unbalanced tower he saw.

"Buffy!" He screamed.

She hit the energy and he watched in horror.

Then she smiled, and he got a little relief out of it. He knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

No one, nothing, could just have her.

But he wasn't ready for her to go.

And then her heard it.

/..Promises to keep. You can't have me!.../

He saw her body extend in a dare, and knew she held strong.

Then he heard something more.

/...Wait for me.../

He wasn't sure that he was really hearing it, but he answered anyways, feeling Buffy there.

Then he saw her soul leave her falling body, and swore he saw the golden image of her with the jacket he had given her, the necklace from their first meeting, and her claudaigh ring.

He looked at his hand and saw his own.

His head went back to her face, and saw that his mate was staring at him.

"Forever." He said.

And she smiled.

"Buffy!" He awoke from his dream, startled.

He looked around, getting his bearings.

Then he felt something. The ring was no longer in his drawer.

His claudaigh ring was in its place, the exact position it was placed in, in front of Buffy years ago on a stormy night.

He rolled over to the side of his bed and opened the drawer. Her ring did not remain in there. But where it was, he didn't know.

And for a moment, he wasn't falling.

For a moment, he was almost flying...


	4. Fight and Spell

Willow and the others perform the spell at her grave, oblivious to the fact that it no longer remains six feet under, but in a spiritual realm, fighting its way back.

..................................

Buffy, with her body, was fighting. The guardians were trying to hold her in heaven, where she had ascended past her death.

But she didn't care right now. All she wanted was him.

It didn't matter that he was a vampire, or that he couldn't go into the sun.

They would make it work. And if he still had doubts, she would set him straight, and go from there.

It hurt to fight now, after months of straight fighting for her life, and her freedom from heaven, her way to Angel, she was weakening. These guys were tough, and there were over three of them.

But she knew that she was stronger and better. And even if she wasn't... well, love makes you do the wacky. She would beat them anyway.

When she was hit back again, she landed on her knees.

"Always." She whispered to eternity, and she got back to fighting her way home.


	5. Boss and Tears

It was exactly six months after the swan dive.

Angel brooded. A lot. And it was driving Cordy crazy. But she just sighed and went back to her job, which was getting a lot of extra attention.

Okay, so she was happy that money was coming in by the loads. But that was only because Angel was always on a case, and never slept. Gunn, Wesley, and herself had to nearly force blood down his throat. (Okay... how weird does that sound?)

He just didn't have the time. He said. He should be out there, fighting the forces of darkness, and gaining his sanshu.

But Cordy could see it in his eyes.

He didn't care about it anymore then he did seeing the need to eat or sleep.

Buffy was really gone.

And the seer cried for the girl who was once, secretly, her friend.

And all of the secret things they had done together, hidden from the other scoobies, to satisfy their secret, well-hidden friendship. Not even Angel knew. Which meant a lot.

As she cried, she was hit with a vision...


	6. A Dream of You

Faith got paroled soon after her sister's death, and stayed in LA, at the Hyperion, as a new member of AI.

She knew the scoobies wouldn't trust her any, even though she that Angel did. So she didn't bother going to the hellmouth.

It appeared the Sunnydale stuff was just slow after Buffy's swan dive anyways. So there wasn't much need for her there. The other scoobies, the ones who weren't Buffy and didn't die, would do fine with their own group.

She was missing her sister-slayer though. The short time that they were truly best friends remained a secret happy place inside of her.

She had screwed the blonde over a lot, but she had done it out of spite for herself, believing that Buffy shouldn't be around a screw-up like herself.

She felt a lot of guilt for the deaths of the mayor's old henchman, and the volcano guy; but it was what she had done to Buffy, that made her feel really bad though. Her sister had tried to save her, but she pushed away. And when she dug a hole deep enough, she put the icing on the cake when she had gone to Angel.

That's when she had finally just decided to just turn herself in to quit making the other slayer's life miserable.

But this wasn't how it was suppost to be. Buffy was the perfect slayer, the all American girl with the friends, great watcher, and boyfriend. And Angel.

Faith didn't see Angel that way, although she was in no way blind to his major hotness. He was more like a big brother though.

As he lazed in her bed in the falling sunrays, she dreamt...

...............

Buffy and Kendra were there, as well as Joyce, and a little girl she knew was Celia. Buffy had shown her pictures.

"Hey Fai." Buffy said, as she polished her weapon of choice. It was a clean silver sword that had blood spots on it.

"B." she said, in disbelief, not aware that she was asleep.

"Don't worry little sis. You're just dreaming." And Buffy's clothing changed to that of a raggedy white shirt, and black pants that were definitely ruined.

"Guess I'll never be able to wear it in public anymore." The blonde said, sounding kind of sad.

Kendra looked at her replacement, and smiled. She still had the purple shirt on that Buffy gave to her. She had died in it. She looked god in it.

"Well Fai, looks like you're not the only chosen anymore."

"Huh?" Faith asked, confused.

"Well, forgetting the fact that there are actually thousands of us, there are three that are alive."

"Three?"

"Yup." She said perkily. Then the weapon in her hand changed to the most magnificent weapon she had ever seen. It was a type of scythe, but it had been changed, and had a metalized wooden end for a stake. The end right there was also like a sword.

"Three living slayers. Three essenced weapons."

Something in the air changed, and the dark brunette looked around. Then she turned back around to Buffy, to see the blonde with scratches and cuts along her face, and her clothes in bloodied rags.

But the blonde smiled, never-the-less, and said, "I'll be home soon. Don't forget to wait up."

Then Buffy's little blood-sister walked up behind her.

That's when the dream faded...


	7. Explain to Faith

**Falling to Fly**

**Chapter 7**

Shooting up in bed the dark brunette slayers mind was shot out of the dream world and back into the reality of the real world. She groaned as all of her memories and thoughts situated themselves calmly in her mind. Blinking, she sighed and sat up. It wouldn't due to laze around all day doing nothing. If she had to do something she'd go down and train and wait for clients.

As she spent energy on the punching bag her thoughts went back to Sunnydale when it was just her and her sister-slayer hunting the dead beats that drank blood.

/_..."B, why do you do this?".../_

_/..."Do what, Fay?".../_

_/...She waved her arms in front of her to motion it abstractly. "This. Stay in Sunnydale with the Scoobies when they're such asses to you. They don't care".../_

_/..."I know, but they're my friends. I can't just abandon them. Besides, the minute I did leave, something would decide it just couldn't wait for May and would crash into something to destroy the world. Then they would all die and all I would do is feel guilty.".../_

_/..."But you feel guilty anyways.",,,/_

_/..."Yeah, but Angel is here. I love Willow and Giles and even Xander sometimes, though I will never forgive him for what he did. If I left now then I would be a coward. And we're Slayers. Slayers aren't cowards.".../_

_/..."What did Xander do?".../ there was a pause then as the blonde slayer had to decide what to tell._

_/..."When Angel was Angelus... When I was heading to the mansion to kill Angelus, he never told me that Willow was performing the spell. In hindsight I should have known something was off right away but I took it in as Willow's shock that he'd inadvertently hurt them. Xander said that Willow said to 'Kick his ass' and for that I had no warning... I had to kill my lover because one of my friends was to jealous to just give me warning. If he just would have told me then maybe, maybe I could have done something else and I wouldn't have had to hurt him at all..." .../_

_There was another pause as the younger slayer took this all in and realize Buffy's life wasn't peaches and cream. /..."So, we're Sister Slayers?".../_

_/... "Till the end".../_

Faith had come out of the grave yard that night realizing that Buffy was always in love with Angel and anyone could betray you. Confused, she thought about what happened later in that year and wondered why she thought it was Buffy that had betrayed her and the blonde slayer never liked her.

In that moment when she reviewed her feelings, she came to the realization that Buffy really did love her like a psychotically-little twin sister. But she was still deeply confused as to why she had been turned to betray her older sister slayer. There was no real cause she came to point. Her eyes closed and the skin bunched as she worried over that.

TBC.  
This has been sitting on my comp. for a long time, so I have decided to get rid of it. It'll probably be a while till I add more to this one though...


End file.
